Kiss Of Death
by Lilwazzabug
Summary: The boys investigate a string of deaths caused by a sexy villain. Will one of the Winchester brothers be the next victim?
1. Chapter 1

Three men staggered out of a downtown bar, laughing at something that probably wouldn't have been funny had it not been talked about over a few rounds of tequila shots. The friends parted ways and headed back to their cars. The most sober of the three walked down the street a little ways. It was a little after two and the streets were almost completely unstirred. The man finally arrived at his car parked in an alley between two buildings. He took his keys out of his front pocket, dropping them in his inebriation.

"Damn," he mumbled to himself as he stooped down to retrieve his keys.

"You got a light?" asked a sultry voice. The man saw two feet sporting strappy, black stilletos in front of him. He straightened up, his eyes scanning over long, shapely legs, a mini skirt, and a low-cut tank top.

"Wha?" asked the man distractedly. The woman waved a cigarette.

"A light?" she repeated. The woman had flaming-red hair, intense blue eyes, and full pouty lips; the man couldn't help but be awed by her radiant beauty.

"Yeah, sure." said the man finally, fumbling in his pocket for a lighter. He switched the button, allowing the woman to light her cigarette. 

"So, what keeps you out here so late?" The red-head took a long drag on her cigarette and blew smoke in the man's direction. The man's knees felt weak as the smoke danced over his face. 

"Uh, just having a few with my buddies." He thumbed over his shoulder in the direction of the bar he had just came from. The woman raised her defined eyebrows a little and took another drag.

"Oh? What's the occasion?" The man laughed nervously.

"Just a uh, bad day."

"Aw, problems with the girlfriend?" Smoke slowly coiled from the woman's nose. The man smiled.

"Nope, no girlfriend.Things are just tense at the office." The woman smiled and moved closer to the man, her heals clacked against the pavement as she stepped.

"Anything I might be able to do to help you relax?" She looked at him with her piercing blue eyes and ran her hand down his chest. The man was surprised, but not at all resisting.

"Uh..." he laughed breathelessly, looking her up and down. "I might be able to think of a few things." The woman smiled and put her hand at the back of the man's head, pulling him in for a kiss. She kissed him deeply and passionately. The man's body went rigid and as the woman pulled away, he fell to the ground in convulsions; his face gray in color and his eyes wide in shock. The woman watched, looking down at the man until his body stopped twitching and became completely still. The red-head took a long drag on her cigarette and flicked it on the man's shirt.

"Thanks for the light, stud." And she walked away, leaving the dead man on the darkened sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat on a hotel bed with his back against the wall. A dufflebag sat across the room with a few dozen cards strewn about it. Dean flicked an ace of diamonds towards the bag, it fell short.

"Damnit."He mumbled. He tossed another card as the door to the room opened. Sam came through the door dressed in a dark blue suit. Dean glanced at his brother. 

"So, what'd ya find out Detective Morrison?" He grinned as a three of spades floated safely into the dufflebag. Sam tossed four manilla folders at Dean and loosened his tie.

"The fourth victim's name was Charlie Mandel, he was found dead right next to his car Saturday morning."

"Uh huh,"said Dean, opening the folder. Sam continued.

"And just like the others, the cause of death was said to be suffocation or strangulation, but no blocked air-ways or marks on the face or neck." Dean looked up.

"And no signs of a struggle?" Sam shook his head.

"Nope, there's not a scratch or bruise on the guy." Dean flipped through the file and came to a picture of the deceased. He picked it up and furrowed his brow, bringing the picture closer to his face. Sam noticed his brother's change in expression.

"What is it?" The left side of Dean's mouth twitched a little bit into a smile.

"Dude, is he wearing lipstick?" Sam looked at Dean, puzzled.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" He took the picture from Dean and studied it closely. Sure enough, the victim's lips seemed to be tinted crimson. Sam shook his head in astonishment.

"You're right." Dean leafed through the other three folders, locating the pictures in each.

"Well I'll be damned." He said after looking at all three vitctims. Each picture displayed the same faded scarlett on the victim's lifeless lips.

"Well, either these guys were leading secret lives or we've got ourself a clue." Dean tossed the photos next to Sam on the bed. Sam spread the pictures apart with his long fingers and looked down at them.

"What do you think?" He stood up and took off his tie. Dean gathered up the scattered cards from the dufflebag and shrugged.

"Maybe something sucked the life out of them, I don't know. Anyway it's your job to do the geeky research." Dean chuckled and plopped back down on his bed, readying a card in his hand. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Ya know, you could do a little work sometime too, Dean." Dean flicked a card towards the dufflebag.

"Oh, I can't be seen by authorities in public; I'm a wanted man, remember?" Dean smiled a little bitterly. Sam blinked sadly at his brother.

"Yeah." He looked at Dean for a minute. Dean tossed a few more cards before he realized Sam was looking at him.

He raise his eyebrows."Dude, what?"

Sam lowered his eyes and shook his head."I just know this has to be tough on you."

Dean rolled his eyes."Stop it. Go change, you look like a fruit in that outfit."

Dean looked at the next card in his hand and smirked, flicking it at Sam. The card lightly hit his chest and Sam caught it in his hand, flipping it over to reveal a queen of hearts. Sam laughed and flicked the card back at Dean.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Returned Dean, still smirking. Sam shook his head a little, grabbed some clean clothes out of his bag and went to the bathroom to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat across from Dean at an outside cafe a ways down the road from the hotel, his trusty laptop computer sitting on the table in front of him.

"Here you go, gentlemen." A petite, light-brown haired waitress brought them their drinks.

"A cappucinno for you and a black coffee for you." She smiled at Dean as she placed the cup in front of him. 

"Can I get ya'll anything else?" Dean grinned in his mischevious way up at the waitress.

"Can I get some...sugar?"

Sam have him a look."No, we're good, thanks."

The waitress giggled.

"Ok." And she walked away, Dean watched after her then looked back at Sam.

"Dude, you suck." 

"You suck." said Sam, typing a search in on Google.

"Did you find anything yet?"Dean took a sip of his coffee.Sam scrunched up his mouth a little.

"Nope, not yet." Sam clicked on a few links and scanned over a few web-sites. Dean let out a bored breathe and slouched down in his chair.

"So, you think the whole lipstick thing is a factor in all of this?" He looked at Sam who seemed to be fixated by something.

"What? You find something?" Dean pivoted his chair around and leaned over to look at the computer screen.

"It's definitely a factor; I think we're dealing with a Seductress." said Sam. Dean looked puzzled.

"Huh? What the hell does that mean?" Sam read from the website.

"The Seductresses are a variaton of the Siren. They thrive on people's life forces by drawing them out through their mouths, initiating what has been come to be known as The Kiss Of Death." Dean pouted his lips and nodded.

"Hell of a way to go." Sam continued.

"Being extremely beautiful, Seductresses lure their victims in with their looks in order to perform the kiss." Sam shook his head in amazement.

"Even their breath will cause a victim to become weak."

Dean smiled and nugded Sam's arms."Ya think they make a mint for that? Huh?"

Sam looked at him a little disapprovingly. Dean stopped laughing and raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, so how do we stop this sexy thing?" Sam started to answer when the waitress returned. She put three sugar packets in front of Dean.

"There ya go." She smiled shyly and walked away. Sam continued.

"It says you can kill a Seductress with a solid bronze blade." Sam shut his laptop triumphantly.

"Well, all of the murders took place in the early hours of the morning on deserteted back alleys, so I say that we stay out late tonight." He looked up. Dean was smiling at a sugar packet in his hand. He turned it to Sam; a phone number and the name Lauren was scribbled on it. Sam pursed his lips and stood up impatiently, gathering his laptop.

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, the Impala sat in an alley of the streets of Chicago, Sam and Dean waited patiently inside.

"What time is it?" asked Sam.

"Nearly three." answered Dean, glancing at his watch.

"I guess it's about time we got to work." Dean reached into the back seat and pulled two sharp, bronze daggers out of a bag. He handed one to Sam.

"So these will do the trick," asked Dean.

Sam nodded."Yeah, right to the heart should work best." Dean nodded and he and Sam got out of the car. The Impala's doors squeeked as they closed almost in perfect unison. Dean stowed the dagger at his back, allowing his worn, leather jacket to hide it completely.

"Alright..." He looked across the Impala at Sam.

"You go that way, I'll take a look down this way. And if you see anything..." Dean brandished his cell phone.

"...let me know."

Sam nodded as his brother walked away.

"Be careul." He called after Dean.

"Yeah, same to you." And Dean disappeared down the dark alley. Sam turned and walked in his assigned direction, keeping his eyes and ears sensitive to movement and sound.

Dean walked a ways without seeing anything other than dumpsters and littered newspapers. He turned a corner and came to a dead end.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled to himself and turned back the way he came.

"Got a light?" The sultry voice stopped Dean in his tracks. A beautiful red headed woman emerged from the shadows. Dean raised his eyebrows, looking the woman up and down; she was the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" Her blue eyes twinkled. Dean made a sound out of the side of his mouth.

"Can't say that I ever really perfected that rule." The Seductress smiled and moved closer to Dean.

"That's ok, I forgive you. So, that light?" She held up a cigarette.

"Sorry, don't smoke."

The woman pouted."Aww, that's too bad." She let the cigarette fall out of her fingers and to the ground.

"But that doesn't mean you and I can't have a little fun though, right?" She was now less than a foot in front of Dean. The Seductress let out a breath; Dean felt a little less stable as it passed over his face.

"Well, depends on what you call fun." Regathering himself, Dean quickly took the bronze knife front the small of his back and swung it towards the woman in front of him. The Seductress caught Dean's arm; Dean wasn't expecting her to be so strong. The red-head slammed her free hand into Dean's chest, sending him into the brick wall opposite of where she was standing. Dean landed heavily on the pavement. He sat up, grasping his right shoulder that had taken the full impact of the wall. The Seductress picked up the knife and looked at it with a smirk.

"Now, that wasn't very nice now was it?" Her smirk dwindled a little into a glare as she tossed the knife into the shadows. Dean leaned against the wall to help him to his feet as the Seductress sauntered towards him. He took in a breath.

"Well, they weren't lieing about the smokin' hot part, but it didn't say anything about the bitch factor." The Seductress laughed as Dean secretely tried to correctly dial Sam's cell number from his jacket pocket.

A far ways down the alley, Sam's cell phone rang; he answered it quickly.

"Dean?" Sam heard a woman talking in the backround.

"Ooo, you are a feisty one! I'm sure your energy will garauntee me some fun for awhile."

Sam pocketed the phone and ran as fast as he could in the direction that Dean had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean hoped that his call had gone through as the red-headed woman walked towrds him. He backed up slowly.

"You're sick you know that? Feeding off other people's lives." The Seductress smiled, her eyes glowed blue.

"Here I thought I was so clever, getting away with it." Dean's back met with a wall; he cursed himself for backing into the dead-ended corner of the alley. A twang of panic flashed in his mind, the Seductress was now right in front oh him.

"I guess I am more clever than you." She smirked and exhaled heavily. The breath hit Dean's face, causing him to shudder. In one last attempt, Dean silently reached into his back pocket and pulled out his pocket knife.

"I don't think so, sweetheart." And in one fluid motion, Dean flipped open the knife and drove it into the Seductress' stomach. The woman gasped in surprise and staggered back a few steps. Dean took this moment of time bought to search for the bronze knife. Finally locating it amongst the shadows, he picked it up and turned to face the Seductress. The woman angrily yanked the knife from her abdomen and glared at Dean.

"This is really starting to get old. And you're gonna fix this!" She indicated the whole in her stomach, her eyes blazing with blue flames. She ran at Dean, the pocket knife held out. Dean side stepped and pushed the Seductress back to a wall; the pocket knife was knocked from her hand and went clattering across the ground. Pinning the woman against the wall, Dean tried again to bury the bronze blade into her heart. The woman stopped Dean's hand, inches away from her own chest. Dean tried with all his strength, but the Seductress matched his attempt and the blade between them remained steady. The woman's face contorted with strain, her strength was dwindling. She set her jaw and, freeing one of her hands, punched Dean's injured shoulder violently. Dean clenched his teeth and groaned in pain. The Seductress then squeezed Dean's shoulder mercilessly, feeling it crunch under her hand. The pain overcame Dean and he could no longer hold the knife steady. The Seductress took this advantage and grabbed Dean's wrist, holding the knife at bay out to the side. She swung him around in a complete 360 and slammed him against the wall. As Dean flinched from the impact, the Seductress put her lips to his. Dean felt all his energy being drained from his body. His hand, unable to grasp anymore, dropped the knife; it clattered loudly against the ground. The Seductress released Dean's wrist and put her hands around his jacket collar, pulling Dean deeper into the kiss of death. Dean's mind begged for Sam to come around the corner, to stop this, to save him, but Sam did not appear. The cut made from the pocket-knife healed on the Seductress' stomach and she released her hold on Dean's jacket. Dean fell back against the brick wall and slid down, his whole body convulsing as he slouched over onto the pavement. Dean's mind yelled at himself as his lungs begged for air. His thoughts diminished and settled on one thing before all went dark...Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam had come to three dead-ends already and was starting to get completely frantic. His breathe came out in misty clouds as he breathed heavily from running down various alley-ways. Sam's shaking hands pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dean's number. The phone rang and rang with no answer. Sam tried again and this time heard his brother's ring tone in the distance. Sam ran towards where the cell phone seemed to be coming from. He dialed Dean's number a few more times and finally he could hear the ring almost perfectly. Sam rounded a corner and came to a dead-end. He was about to turn to go back when his eyes fell upon Dean, lying on the pavement motionless. Sam yelled his brother's name and ran to his side, kneeling down. He took Dean's pale face in his hands, lifting it a little in an attempt to wake him.

"Come on, Dean. Talk to me, please talk to me!" Sam put his face by Dean's; he didn't hear or feel anything breathe escaping his lips. Desperately Sam put his fingers to Dean's neck, but felt no pulse either. His desparation reached it's height at this point.

"Oh God no, Dean!" Sam gripped his brother's jacket in his shaking hands, tears spilled from his sorrowful, blue-green eyes.

"He's dead." said a sultry voice from behind him. Sam slowly raised his head, his tear soaked face trembling and twitching with rage and emotion. He stood up and turned to face the Seductress. She flicked her long, wavy flames of hair.

"I've taken a lot of lives, but I have to say, your brother's has a uh...nice little buzz to it, Sammy."

Sam cringed at the last word spoken, but said nothing. The seductress looked at Sam for a minute and cocked her head to the side a little.

"Aww, he loved you so much, I can still feel it." Sam's face twitched.

"I'm gonna kill you." he said in a low, steady voice. The red-head laughed a light yet evil laugh.

"You could die trying, Sammy." Hate pulsed through Sam and he lunged at the Seductress, knife drawn. The woman side-stepped and she took hold of Sam's shirt, throwing him towards a dumpster. Sam struck the side of the dumpster with great force. He fell to the ground and rolled over onto his back, blood gushed from a gash on his forehead. Sam squeezed his eyes shut in pain and when he opened them, the Seductress was standing over him. He tried to sit up, but the woman pushed him back violently. Straddling Sam, the Seductress leaned down and put her lips to his. A feeling of great loss overcame Sam as he felt the life leaving him. _"It can't end like this." _He thought desperately,as his lifeforce dwindled with each passing second the Seductress held her lips to his. Sam groped for the bronze knife a few feet away. He finally located it. _"I won't let it." _Drawing all his remaining strength together, Sam gripped the knife in his hand and thrust it into the Seductress' heart. The red-headed woman gasped and broke the connection between her and Sam's lips. Sam pushed her off of himself and gasped for air. The Seductress took in a deep breathe that echoed througout the alley. An intense wind blew about the Seductress and in the blink of an eye, she disappeared. Sam felt the breathe come back to him and he weakly pulled himself into a sitting position. He shakily got to his feet and stumbled towards Dean. He kneeled beside him, scanning over his body for signs of movement; he wasn't breathing. Sam's heart plummeted into a deep abyss. He had had the dull hope that perhaps is the Seductress died, Dean's lifeforce would be returned to him. Sam fell back off his knees and sat with his hands over the back of his head, his elbows propped up on his knees. Past the point of being able to express all the emotions filling up his soul, Sam just sat and stared at his brother's motionless form.

"You can't be gone, Dean..." He recalled the time when Dean had been given a little over a month to live, he recalled the time when he had sat hopelessly watching his brother in a coma.

"...Not again." Tears streamed down Sam's face. His eyes scanned over his brother again when something caught his eye. The cloth on Dean's chest seemed to be moving , rising and falling ever so slightly. Sam froze and he wiped the tears from his eyes, clearing his vision for a better look. Yes, he was sure what he saw was real. Quickly Sam took Dean's wrist in his fingers; a faint heart beat was discernable. Hope flooded back to Sam and he took hold of Dean's jacket, shaking him.

"Dean..." Dean's face remained unchanging. Sam shook him a little harder...still nothing. He shook him harder than ever.

"Dean!" Dean's eyes flew open and he took in a sharp breath, coughing violently as air flowed back to his lungs. Sam let out a breathe he hadn't realized had he been holding and he pulled Dean into a sitting position, leaning him against the wall behind him. Dean breathed heavily. He looked at Sam, closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the brick-wall.

"Sammy..." Said Dean, breathlessly. Sam felt at peace to hear his brother say his name again.

"...Did you know that..." Dean paused, taking in deep breathes.

"...Dying sucks?"

Sam laughed out of sheer relief and wiped away a tear."Well, I kinda figured."

Dean nodded and blinked heavily."Help me up."

Sam put Dean's arm across his shoulder and paused."You think you can walk?"

Dean tilted his head to the side a little."Guess we'll find out."

Sam stood up, lifting Dean with him. Dean had forgotten about his injured shoulder, it cracked loudly as Sam helped him to his feet. He winced.

"Ow, that felt good." Dean patted Sam's back and took his arm off of him. He pivoted his shoulder around in it's socket; an unpleasant grinding sound ensued. He grimaced again and his eyes fell upon Sam's bleeding forehead.

"Damnit, you ok?" Sam put his hand to the gash and made a pained face.

"I'll live." He rubbed his bloodied fingers together and looked at Dean.

"You scare the hell out of me way too much, Dean."

Dean looked a little regretful."Yeah...but hey, I've escaped death three times now. How many people can boast that?"

Sam laughed a little. Dean made a disgusted face and shook his head.

"Man, I don't think I'll ever kiss a chick again."

Sam raised his eyebrows and gave Dean an incredulous look."Really, Dean?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He scratched his head in deep thought. Sam tried to conceal a smile.

"Just shut up and let's go." Dean walked down the darkened alley, holding his injured shoulder gingerly. Sam noticed a small, pink packet on the pavement in front of him. He picked it up, smiled and jogged to catch up with Dean.

"So, I guess you won't be giving up sugar afterall?" Sam held up the sugar packet between his index and middle finger. Dean stopped and grinned at the number scribbled on the slightly crumpled packet.

"I don't even know what the hell I was thinking." He plucked the number from Sam's hand and put it back in his jacket pocket. Sam smiled and sighed as he and Dean made their way back to the Impala. He found it comforting to know that his brother would always be the same; not even death itself could change Dean Winchester.


End file.
